


Rendezvous

by Englhymn



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englhymn/pseuds/Englhymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Eric say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

He couldn't quite say how things like this happened, or why he kept engaging in them when he knew that it was only damaging the both of them more and more, but it was an addiction he couldn't curb, and he hated himself for it.

Sometimes he wondered if Eric felt the same, and his mind roamed while Eric's lips roamed and kissed and sucked on his body, sometimes leaving small bruises in the crook of his neck and forcing Mike to come up with an awful lie about how he got them. Afterwards they would talk sometimes, and he had half the mind to ask Eric what it all meant, if it meant anything at all, but it would burn his lips and never slip through, and Mike would leave before anyone could wonder what he and Eric were doing at the moment.

He did ask though, one time, when Eric lazily smoked a joint and blew smoke at the ceiling, and he wondered if Eric even heard him at all. After a minute he asked him again --  _ what are you thinking? _

Eric shrugged finally. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Is there something you wanted me to say?”

They had done this so many times Mike had lost count, and he thought about nothing?

“So are you feeling nothing too?”

“Didn't say that.”

“But you're not feeling anything?”

Eric nodded.

He was always vaguely vacant and guarded, as if he was still trapped in that school he grew up in, waiting to be punished for misbehaving, for running off and fucking another member of his team over and over and over and over, but they never got tired of each other. It never ceased to be a terribly fun occasion, and they laughed at the noises they made and pushed each other to new boundaries. Eric was spectacular in bed. He had a real talent for using his lips at just the right place and moment.

Mike loved Eric, of course -- just how he loved him was up for debate. Eric never acted like anything about their situation distressed him at all.

* * *

It was a simple accident, a result of drinking and the natural flirtatious energy Eric had, and they both swore to keep tight-lipped that they were into blokes, if even just slightly, if even just each other. It didn't help they remained in such close proximity, and as difficult as Eric could be, Mike immensely enjoyed having his company from time to time. That's how the second time happened. Eric was the one who suggested it.  


_ What did that mean?  _ Mike wondered to himself afterwards as he got redressed and Eric dozed under his sheets. At first he told himself it didn't mean anything, but by the fifth time, it was hard to convince himself that he meant nothing to Eric at all. Eric could sometimes be shallow, and this could be his idea of a fun distraction with little consideration for any consequence that could arise from it, but something told Mike it wasn’t. Not when sometimes they kissed so hard they were blinded by their own dizziness and did nothing but hover near each other, putting off the sex for a few more minutes just to absorb each other’s presence.

Of course he did all his worrying about this in his free time. He forgot about it all whenever Eric pressed a hot kiss against his lips.

* * *

The fortunate part was that it did very little to affect their work and interactions with the rest of the group. One day they’d be curled up together, murmuring quietly about politics and gossip and this and that as they simmered in the aftermath of another fantastic fuck, and then the next Eric would treat Mike like an afterthought and Mike gladly preoccupied himself with more important matters.  


Sometimes he could catch Eric watching him, in the usual, sort of disinterested way people did when they watched strangers, and Mike would look back at him but usually never get any sort of acknowledgment. If he did, it was some sort of joke or something pressing on Eric’s mind, and then they would talk. Every so often those conversations resulted in plans to meet up again. He loved it when those conversations resulted in those plans.

* * *

All things had to end, and that was the sad fact of life. And so did the meetings between Mike and Eric. He knew it was inevitable, and when the show came to a close, he figured their time together had run its course.  


So they departed, and then they came back with the idea for a movie, and Mike expected nothing more to happen because the two of them were too focused on their own matters to focus on each other, but Eric had to be Eric. And Mike could never find the will to say no.

Eric snuck into Mike’s hotel room when everyone else was asleep. Mike wasn’t sure if it was the best idea, as the two of them could easily be heard through the walls, but Eric only sniggered and buried his face into his neck.

“Not if you keep quiet,” he purred, and he nibbled on his skin just like he always did, and Mike was unable to focus on anything past Eric’s body pressed tightly against him.

“You whine about filming enough,” Mike muttered while Eric undressed. “Aren’t you going to be tired tomorrow? You’re over here awfully late.”

“You think I’m the one who’s going to be tired?” And he climbed on top of Mike again and kissed his lips lovingly, and then his jaw, and then his neck, until he finally pawed at Mike’s growing bulge through his briefs and laughed softly when Mike gasped. “You missed me, didn’t you?”

“And what makes you--” He grunted when Eric dragged his fingers down his length. “--makes you think that?”

“You looked ready to jump me when I suggested this. Didn’t take you long to get here, either.” He grabbed his cock suddenly. Mike’s head fell back as he stifled a moan.

“Get it over with, then.”

“You want it over so soon?”

“Hurry it up.”

He expected Eric to fight back, to take control and antagonize him until he couldn’t take it anymore and gained permission to fuck him senseless, but not this time. Instead, Eric readjusted his position on top of Mike and rolled his hips forward. The unexpected action drew another groan from Mike.

Eric’s hips were like waves, flowing and ebbing against the shore, forcing a multitude of noises from Mike’s mouth while he silenced himself through well placed kisses. “Bother finishing undressing me?” Mike spat at one point, and Eric laughed to himself again as he fulfilled his request. When they were both completely nude, Eric sat on top of him, and Mike admired his lovely body as he spat on his hand and ran it across Mike’s length.

He knew what Eric wanted. He sat up to oblige him, and Eric grinned as he turned around and nestled down onto Mike’s lap, letting out a short grunt and then nodding his head to signal Mike he was ready.

It was just like they had done before, only now Eric had a bit more hair to sort through in order to kiss his throat, and they both let their feelings consume them until they both peaked and separated from each other. Instead of bolting out like he sometimes did, Eric fell back onto the mattress and peeked over at Mike.

“Mm, that was nice,” was what he said. “Why’d we wait so long?”

“You know why.”

Eric’s blue eyes were locked on the ceiling. He didn’t say anything else.

“I need to ask you something.”

“What’s that?”

“Why do you keep doing this?”

He paused before answering. “It’s fun.”

“But you keep coming back to me.”

“I like being with you. Is that a crime?”

“I never said it was.”

Eric pursed his lips.

“I’ve been thinking for years now,” Mike continued, “that maybe you had something else on your mind.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then why’d you say it?”

“I don’t know, I just never know what you’re thinking.”

Now he sighed, and he sat up, shoulders hunched over and head hung low. “This is the last time. That’s what I’m thinking.”

“You mean that?”

He nodded and sighed, “I’m just a bit overwhelmed by life right now. I don’t want to do this anymore. Not because I’m tired of you, but because--”

“It’s time to move on.”

Eric finally looked over at Mike with a wistful smile. “You’re bloody fantastic, you know. That was amazing. You’re not just a quick fuck -- maybe at first you were, but if you were only a quick fuck I wouldn’t keep coming back. That’s what you were asking, weren’t you? If I saw you as nothing more than a quick fuck?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, I’m not fucking in love with you, either. That answer your question?”

“I suppose it does.”

He sighed a second time, this time looking a bit more resolved. “Don’t think you don’t mean shit to me, though. I’m shagged you too many times for that, haven’t I?”

“Unfortunately.”

Eric nodded, with a small grin on his face. “I’ll see you in the morning, then. Let you get some rest after you had to complain.” He winked at him suddenly, gathered his clothes together, and soon, he was gone. It didn’t feel any different from the other times he had done the same.

  



End file.
